When the Day Met the Night
by hellokittyrox2me
Summary: Marcel's the school geek with a secret relationship with the school's punk hipster, Louis. With a secret that burns so bright within them, it may not be a secret for much longer. Enter: Prom Night.


**AN: Yeah I know, this isn't an update for When the Going gets Tough, but this was flowing out of me and I couldn't stop my fingers from sharing it. It's completely random and a one-shot that should really just be called a one-shit because I haven't reviewed it, its 1:30 in the morning, but I absolutely love all 2600 words of it. Feel free to just not read it.**

Please be m-my date to prom" Marcel, the school geek, asks after what seems like a lifetime of him just staring at me in nervousness.

"Haha, you've got to be joking… We can't be seen together." I say, my voice wavering while I try to brush off my own love, making sure nobody knows about our secret relationship behind doors.

"I-I won't let yo-you down… I p-promise." He stutters once again, now seeming brave enough to raise his voice to a normal level, even going far enough as to touching my hand. Everyone's already shocked he dared to cross the cafeteria and come sit at this table with us hipsters. With the rest of my friends on the other half of the table, avoid him like the plague, I answer him with a sigh.

"Okay, fine Marcel." I breathe, not even bothering to contemplate what prom night's going to be like now.

* * *

"Louis, what were you thinking?! Doing something like this could ruin our image!" My own mother reprimands.

Yep, you guessed it. I'm the mayor's son. The one teen who's expected to be in tip top shape, and only ever date a girl.

"Mom, calm down. You're not even making any sense right now." I say sitting at the island after grabbing myself banana from the fruit bowl.

"Baby child…" My mom says, whipping out her softer tone to get me to fold, "We just can't afford to have you looking anything but perfect to everyone around you with the elections so close. We can… we can just… let the poor boy down easy. I'm sure he's used to rejection by now."

"Wow… Thank you for being supportive." I say, hopping down from my stool, angry that is so wrong to even socialize with the 'lower class'. "By the way, _mother_… being with Marcel can only BOOST us. It shows we're willing to incorporate everyone, even the gays." I say loudly, finishing just before I turn the corner into my room.

Just as I reach for my phone out of my back pocket, it starts to vibrate with Marcel's name shining on the front with a heart next to his name.

"Well, well… if it isn't my boyfriend." I speak slyly into the phone

"My, my… the mayor's son, talking to me? I'm shocked!" He banters back, already putting me in a better mood than I was a few minutes ago.

"Alright Mar, what's going on?" I say, preparing for whatever he has to throw at me, because Lord knows he always has the weirdest topics on his mind.

"I just called to see what color my _prom date_ plans on wearing so we don't clash." At this, I can't help but smile and feel my heart grow fonder for this Greek God behind glasses.

* * *

"Lou! Wait up! I hear coming from behind me in the halls on my way to my third class, English.

"Whaaat Zayn, you know I can't be late." I say, having t come out harsher than planned.

"Ouch, I was just making sure you knew you're signed up for Prom Décor after school this Friday." He says, now walking besides me to one of the two classes we share.

"What!? What for? I served Mrs. Higgin's detention!" I say, surprised about these new school hours I have to take on.

"Dude, it's for the time you almost got suspended. You know your mom… always making sure you keep your 'image'"

"Can we not talk about her right now… her and prom do not mix." I say, walking slightly faster to get away from what this conversation could lead to.

"I don't blame her dude, the whole school's talking about you and Marcel. The punk hipster going out with the school geek. You might as well put it in our small town's newspapers."

"You know what? I seriously don't have time for this. Next time someone tries to bring it up, tell them to mind their own bloody business." And with that, I walk off, angry that nearly the whole senior class is against us.

* * *

Friday rolls around two days later, with those two days filled with pure gossip around the school about "Larcel" as the girls are calling it.

"Mr. Tomlinson, make sure you show up afterschool to lend an extra hand." Mrs. Higgins says, snapping me out of my daydream that was filled with images of Marcel in (and maybe out of) a snug tux.

"It's not like I have an option." I mumble, regretting whatever stupid charade I pulled to put me this position. The only benefit here is that Marcel will be there-voluntarily, mind you, and this at least occupies my mind, giving it less time to be worried about the very thing I'm setting up for.

Once 3:15 rolls around, the time I'm supposed to be in the auditorium by, I find myself awaiting Marcel to walk through those doors.

"Babe, over here." I hear the very person say from behind the giant crescent moon we have to paint. Slightly startled, I turn quickly to see my boyfriend already neck deep in his own project.

"Look who's already revved up and runnin'" I say, not even understanding what that may mean, due to Marcel dazzling my senses.

Squatting over a gray can of paint, the beautiful man before my eyes is simply wearing a charcoal blue vest, and the tightest black pants you can buy, showing off curves he swear he doesn't have while still making him look educated. Having not gotten a good look at him all day, my palms itch to grab that very bum and have him against the closest wall.

"Um Louis… Hello?" Marcel says, and I realize I've been fantasizing through whatever he just said.

"Yes, love?" I say, trying to play off the blush that's just creeped up into my cheeks. _Louis Tomlinson doesn't blush. Get it together and be the man in this relationship._

"What were you thinking about?" Marcel says, completely forgetting what he was originally trying to tell me.

"N-nothing, just tell me what's going on with this giant moon." I say, really trying not to get caught now.

"I just tried to tell you, but you were too busy staring at my _ass_ to actually listen." He retorts, fully standing now and lithely creeping towards me as if on a hunt, and damn if his occasional use of profanity doesn't do something to me.

Before I can come up with a decent response, which we all know would've taken forever, Marcel bends his neck and kisses mine, tipping me over the edge.

Not giving him the chance to pull away, I raise my arms and wrap them around his neck, fully dedicated to give him the love bite he deserves for unknowingly teasing me. He's already stumbling and I push him a few feet to the wall and continue on with the sucking.

"L-Lou, we can't… not right n-now." He says, dragging out 'cant' because right at that point, I nipped him then licked over the fresh wound.

"You started it, ya damn tease." I say Right before fully disentangling from him, giving his lips a firm kiss just because I can. "Plus, I couldn't help it… you're just so sweet… Sweet smelling, sweet looking, and definitely sweet tasting."

"Boys, if you're done with your chit chat about candy, can we get back to what we came here for?" Our dear Theatre teacher voices, scribbling across whatever paper's on her clipboard, popping our Larcel bubble. "Marcel, here's a list on the few thing I need you to do. If you run out of ribbon, Gabriella has some and she's just outside the auditorium."

"Yes Mrs. Higgins" Us boys say in unison, with Marcel subtly trying to use the collar of his dress shirt to hide the love bit I just gave him.

As she walks away, I look at Marcel to find him a bright red, staring daggers into the list our teacher just handed over.

"Marcel, what's going o-" but I'm frozen mid-sentence as I read over the same thing that has my boyfriend blushing furiously over.

_To Do:_

_-Paint Moon and Hang_

_-Get balloons inflated_

_-Contact DJ about final plans_

_PS. You're fooling anyone with you subtle shoulder twitches. Just get that hickey covered before prom, please? -Higgins._

"Marcel Harold Styles! You dirty little whore!"

* * *

"Babe, it's already Saturday, our prom is tonight. Can you believe it? No more hiding after this…" I say to my love, desperately trying to grasp the concept myself.

"Don't get me started, love. I've been waiting for ages to get this off my chest so we can just _sit together _without the commotion." He says through the phone, and his voice is so sincere, chills run down my spine.

"I hate that I asked you to hide at all. If I would've know that our relationship would progress past just a quick fuck I would've been by your side from the start."

"Ew… don't say it like that. Anything we've done has never been just a 'quick fuck'… we're not whores Lou."

"Sorry… I just- I mean- huh. Never mind. I love you babe, but someone asked me to prom and I have to get snazzy for that beautiful man."

"Ha, love you too. And tell that lucky bastard I hate him."

"Will do." And with that, our roller-coaster conversation comes to an end with us hanging up simultaneously.

With my mind now fully focused on the impending come-out, I automatically start sweating, giving me all the more reason to jump into the shower.

So with my all black ensemble dry cleaned and waiting on my bed, I begin my night.

* * *

"Lou!" Marcel's mother hollers joyfully at me once she opens the door. "Oh, my second boy. You haven't come by in a whole week, we've missed you!"

"I've missed seeing your beautiful face, Anne. But trust me, I'll be here so much now that you'll get sick of me."

"Me, sick of seeing you? How is that possible, I mean… Look at You! All suited up with you perfect red rose and everything's all pressed and tucked perfectly. Oh enough, how ya been?"

"Just fine Ms. Styles, but I'm extremely nervous. I don't know if Marcel said anything, but we're coming out to the whole school tonight."

"AH! Yes, as soon as you said yes to him for prom, he text me! My boys, showing their unrequited love. Makes a proud mother wanna cry."

"You never cease to amaze me, darling." I say, genuinely enjoying her company unlike I am with most adults.

"You wanna hear amazed? I've never seen Marcel this excited since he was 2 and he learned how to go to the bathroom fully withou-"

"Mom… I really hope you're not telling him some crazy story, because you always over exaggerate." And suddenly, an angel comes drifting down the stairs, gracing his mother and I with his presence.

My date- might I mention that I don't deserve- comes down the stairs clad in a traditional suit, although he looks anything but traditional. He had been letting his hair grow out and never told me why, but now I see how fantastic he looks when he doesn't slick it back for school, letting his natural curls bounce down his neck. To top it off he's wearing-

"I really hope you don't mind, but I wanted to surprise you and wear contacts." And I'm absolutely speechless, because I know I'll never let him wear those taped up glasses again.

He's now standing right across from me, with both him and his mother waiting for some sort of response to fall from my lips. Instead of trying to fight through my current speech impediment, I just reach my arms out for him and my fingers have a mind of their own when they reach for my Marcel's curls.

"Down boy. We didn't work for 2 hours straight just so you can dishevel him in a fraction of that… nothing more than pecks and hugs until after the prom."

"Mom, really? You can just set a rule like then when Louis decided to put his lip ring in! It's like holding a carrot in front of a hungry horse!" Marcel says, and I'm immediately blushing at the comment, chewing on that very lip ring.

"Marcel Harold Styles! Do you know how hard I had to work to get that love bite covered so you didn't have to wear your collar folded up? Obviously not…" At that comment, I know it's our time to take pictures- silently, and then make our way to prom.

Once pictures are over with (having to be redone because I had forgotten to get Marcel his lapel with his matching blood rose), I'm ushering my delectable boyfriend out to a surprise of my own.

"Y-you got an AUDI R8 for us?" He yells, startling me with his response to a small rental.

"It's our dream car. And this whole night feels like its dream so I decided to complete it." I say, feeling like I'm going to gush out feelings at any second.

"You're too good for me you know that?" He asks, and I could say the same thing with the role completely reversed.

* * *

Walking into prom this year had to be one of the scariest things to happen in my lifetime. I honestly expected every eye to turn to us, I mean what else could there be? The first known gay couple at Tampa Bay Florida High School, coming out at Prom?

But when I actually walked in with my hand interlaced with Marcel's, not a single person paid attention to us except the freshman collecting our tickets.

I can tell Marcel had the exact thoughts as I did, exhaling a deep breath nearly in sync with mine. Only gripping his hand tighter, I decide that tonight's going to be about letting loose. And we do exactly that.

As we move onto the dance floor, a few people stare and I can't help but feel better now that everyone knows and a giggle escapes.

The night runs through, with hours of dancing, stolen kisses, and finally the song I specifically asked Mrs. Higgins to play at the very end. _When the Day the Night_ by Panic! At The Disco. It's not exactly slow but the words speak true, and Marcel and I find our own rhythm to it, finishing the night in each other's arms.

With my now public Boyfriend that's wearing white, and I in all black, we truly are the moment when the day met the night.

**AN: So, you made it to the end huh? I'm proud. I know you basically went into the rollercoaster of my mind, having it switch from secret, to a fight, to love bites, to comedy, to a sentimental phone call, then the prom and the meaning of the title. By the end, I didn't feel the need to write out the prom fully, because it was a "Larcel" moment, not an entire school moment. Soo… yeah, I really hope you enjoyed this completely raw work of art.**


End file.
